Louisy Joseph
Louisy Joseph, de son vrai nom Lydy Louisy-Joseph, née le 14 avril 1978 à Vénissieux, dans la banlieue de Lyon, est une chanteuse française, d’origine martiniquaise. Ex-membre des L5, Louisy Joseph entame en 2008 une carrière solo. Biographie Enfance Lydy Louisy Joseph est née le 14 avril 1978 à Vénissieux, dans la banlieue de Lyon. D’origine martiniquaise, elle prend goût pour la musique très jeune, Sa passion pour la musique augmentant de plus en plus, elle compose ses chansons et apprend la guitare, seule, au « feeling ». Peu intéressée par l’école, elle arrête les cours à 15 ans, afin de se consacrer plus pleinement à la musique. Parallèlement à sa passion, elle entame une formation de serveuse dans une école d’hôtellerie, à Lyon. Popstars et les L5 En 2001, elle participe à la comédie musicale lyonnaise « Salammbô », ou elle interprète le rôle de Zelda, la femme guerrière. Durant la même période, elle tente sa chance à plusieurs castings, mais des castings sans lendemains. En 2001, une annonce est diffusée à la télévision : celle d’un grand casting musical, diffusé sur la chaîne M6, Popstars. Elle monte alors à Paris, où elle passe l’audition. Elle touche le jury, composé de Mia Frye, Santi et Pascal Broussot, par son émotion et par sa détermination acharnée. Et c’est à Lyon qu'en tant que membre du jury, Mia Frye, lui annonce qu’elle fait partie des gagnantes et qu'elle devient un membre du groupe L5. Le premier album éponyme reçoit un disque de diamant en 20021 tout comme le premier extrait Toutes les femmes de ta vie. Les singles suivants fonctionnent également très bien. Leur deuxième album, Retiens-moi est, quant à lui, certifié disque de platine, avec plus de 500'000 exemplaires écoulés. Pour Lydy, c’est un rêve. Mais elle ne perd jamais de vue sa famille, très importante pour elle (une sœur aînée Peggy, un petit frère Weedy, et une petite sœur Kelly). Carrière solo En 2006, la popularité des L5 s’estompe et le groupe annonce sa séparation. Louisy Joseph traverse alors une période plutôt difficile qu'elle prépare en projet d'album... Un ami la convainc alors de contacter Pascal Obispo. Il décide, lorsqu'il la rencontre, de produire son premier album en solo, dans son studio Atlético Music, album qui fut signé chez Warner Music France. Entourée également de John Mamann et Olivier Reine, les réalisateurs de l’album, elle peut réaliser un album qui laisse deviner ses goûts musicaux, avec un son soul, reggae et acoustique. Le style est en rupture avec la variété pop de l'époque des L5. Elle décide également de changer de nom « de scène », et devient Louisy Joseph. En effet, elle veut différencier les deux histoires, celle de « Lydy des L5 » et le nouveau départ de « Louisy Joseph ». Son premier album solo La saison des amours sort le 14 avril 2008, le jour de ses trente ans. Son premier single, Assis par terre, écrit par Lionel Florence, sort le 26 mai 2008 et se classe à la troisième place des ventes de disques en France. Le message des paroles définit bien la période qu'elle a connue après les L5. La première interprétation scénique de ce titre se fait au Zénith de Nantes, à l’occasion du NRJ Music Tour. Le 14 avril 2008 marque également le début des premières parties, qu'elle assurera, de la tournée de Christophe Maé. Son premier « réel » concert en solo, en compagnie de William Baldé, se déroule à l’Élysée Montmartre, le 23 juin 2008. Son deuxième single, Mes insomnies s'inspire d'un thème personnel pour Louisy Joseph qui est insomniaque. La troisième chanson extraite de l'album Imagine de John Lennon, est un hommage reggae à la chanson du chanteur John Lennon, qui parle d’égalité entre les êtres humains. En septembre 2008, La saison des amours est certifié disque d'argent. À partir de janvier 2009, Louisy Joseph entame sa première tournée en solo, dans des petites villes de France. Son deuxième album solo, Ma radio, sort le 9 juillet 2012. Le premier extrait de ce nouvel opus est Chante, dont le clip a été tourné dans le désert de Californie. Moins de 2 000 exemplaires sont vendus en 2012. Discographie Albums 2008 : La saison des amours #''Assis par terre'' #''Imagine de John Lennon'' #''Mes insomnies'' #''Laissez faire'' #''Le spleen de Janis'' #''Laisse aller'' #''Le jour de paye'' #''Sur la pointe des pieds'' #''On croit rêver'' #''Tam-Tams'' #''La saison des amours'' #''Assis par terre (guitare/voix) (disponible sur la réédition de l'album)'' #''Son of a preacher man (disponible sur la réédition de l'album)'' #''Work it out (disponible sur la réédition de l'album)'' 2012 : Ma radio #''Chante'' #''Pick up the pieces (Je te suivrai) Jason Derulo'' #''Le message de nos pères'' #''Revivre'' #''Ma radio'' #''Si on m'avait dit'' #''L'âge que tu me donnes'' #''La bonne personne'' #''Besoin de rien'' #''Tu n'iras pas danser'' #''Le prix à payer'' #''There must be an angel'' #''Goodbye'' #''Par amour'' #''La tête dans ton enfer'' #''L'âge que tu me donnes (Version Alternative)'' Catégorie:Vainqueurs de téléréalité Catégorie:Candidats de Popstars